The life of Doctor Whooves chapter 1
by The.Doctor.Derpy.Tales
Summary: The doctor gets hurt and has to regenerate. His new life of a pony begeins
1. Chapter 1

I Watched helplessly as the darlek shot me, the light blue electricity Laced with sonic power hit my chest. It missed barely, but not without hitting one of my hearts. This has happened before, I can do this. I'm the back of my mind I thought of how I liked myself as I was, but I can't help it now. The darlek used the last of its power to kill me. It rolled Helplessly out of the opened tardis door. I shut the door by snapping my fingers, not knowing this will be the last time I snap my fingers for a long time.

I call out " Procedure 22, regeneration! " this puts the tardis Automatically into space and Teleports me to a fire, and regeneration room, so I don't destroy my tardis. I can't stop it any more, the teleport hurts myself more. A Pleasant tingling feeling spreads down my arm from my Hands to my arms to my head. It grows hotter till it hurts. Then I feel fire all over, pleasant but Torture. It stops leaving me feeling disorientated I forget to check for arms when I fall into my regeneration sleep.

I wake up I sit up groggy and in pain. I try to stand, my hips wont Bend far enuf for me to. I fall and try to sheild myself from the floor and see my arms. There are hoofs, not hands. my mind go back instantly to a old wife's tale on galafrey. That you don't always regenerate to a Humanoid form. I find a mirror and look in horror. I'm a pony.

I see my coat, a light brown. I look closely it is fine like rabbit fur, but short. I look at my mane, a darker brown. This is thick like wire. A bright yellow Catches my eyes. On my flanks there are two hourglasses. I wounded why these are here. They are hair, not dyed but the color goes down to the skin. I go to the door and the Door handle has charged to a latch. I undo this with my teeth and step into my new tardis

The control panand has changed, the buttons had became pony friendly. I trot up to the panel and look at the Monitor. I stare for a full second the i race around i'm In between to parallel universes. But not Exactly, I'm in between two universes that hold different laws of Physics. I Barely have time to hunker down while the tardis drives herself into the new one.

when I finally call out for the fans to turn on I forgot that i have hoofs. I tried to lock up the tardis but I cat find my key. I look around and I find where I dropped it. In my head I collate the right angle to pick up the key. I locked up the tardis when Instinct takes over and I put it in my flank where a pocket is cleverly hidden. I find my sonic screwdriver in my other. For the first time I look at where I am. I'm in a dence Forest. Sudntly my head explodes with the new time information for this realm. The date, the year, the planet, the continent, the name for witch it is called, the Language. I fall down and pass out.

I wake up to the sound of a soft beautiful voice, " Mister, Mister! Are you alright!" I jerk up and kit my head on the soft fur of another. I look at the head of witch I hit. A beautiful mare with a grey Coat and yellow mane. I look into her eyes and pass out, for the second time in equestria


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own doctor who or my little pony**

I woke up and the mare was consulting with a zebra. I could barely make up what they where saying.

"Yes, I just found him standing by a blue box then his eyes Rolled up in to his head!", The grey mare said Glaring at the zebra. The glare was not convincing tasking into reason that her eyes where of balance. One was staring at the zebra and the other rolling and looking at objects on the wall.

"I know Dizzy Doo, but this is what I can do for you. All he needs is sleep, not to be by me. He disturbs me so, so please go!" The zebra looked at me her eyes widend at realizing that I was watching. Dizzy didn't see this, she yelled,

" Madam zacora! Why do you insult this stalion! He has done nothing!" Then she looked at me. Both her eye fixed on my and She looked away and blushed. Madam Zavora had turned away and looked ashamed. I slowly got up and fell. There goes my dignity. Dizy, ran over and helped him up. He nodded his head in thanks and walked out the door. When outside she turned on mhe with concern in her eyes. I have never thought of a mare as beautiful before.

"Who are you?" She asked Gingerly. I tried to reply but stumbled. A regeneration has never done this before. She seemed Realize that i was to weak to talk. Her eyes saddend, she walked on a path that looked under-used. I looked at her back. She had wings. I have been looking at a pegases. Sudden information Flooded my mind of how this came to be. I fell, again, and she caught me. I looked at her and I whispered "My name is Doctor Whooves."

I woke up and jumped out of the bed I was in and Tried to stand. I fell and I Heard the sound of hoofs running towards me. I stood and remembered. My mind felt better now that I rested. I stretched and walked to the door. The door flew open and hit me in the mussel. On the other side Dizzy Doo looked at me and yelped. I said with a Strange light soft voice, " I'm ok, thank you for taking care of me while I healed." She stared and me for a second and the said,

" I was Beginning to believe that you have died!" then ran forward and hugged me. I wounded why she would trust a man like me, One she didn't know. She realized what she did and yelled and jumped back.

i laughed and said, " Sorry about being all sick and stuff, this has never Happened before. Let us properly greet, my name is The Doctor and you are?"

She Considered what I said and then asked, " Doctor who?"

I laughed yet again and replied," nothing just the Doctor."

she looked at me and told me," my name is Derpy, Derpy hooves. and why do you Keep looking at me like your trying to Annalise me?"

" Sorry it hadn't Occurred to me. May I ask, where am I?"

She looked at my me like I was a Alien, witch I was. " My bed room. " at this she walked out and I followed.

We reached her sitting room and sat on a couch, but she looked like a horse in the fields with her legs folded under her. I tried to follow her Example. I faild yet again.

**This Is the end of chapter 2 Subcribe for more**


End file.
